Mobile devices have long had the ability to track their own location relative to the surface of the Earth through receipt and analysis of wireless signals from multiple global positioning system (GPS) or global navigation satellite system (GNSS) satellites. Thus, users of such computing devices, whether carried on their persons or installed within vehicles, have long been able to view a visual presentation of where they are on the surface of the Earth at any given moment. Further, beyond simply presenting location information such as a current set of coordinates, mobile devices have long incorporated location applications or clients (hereinafter clients) to make use of such location information in providing other services (for example, presenting weather predictions for a current location; presenting locations of shops or gas stations, along with their prices, etc., near a current position; presenting nearby realtor listings; and the like).
More recently, mobile devices provide the ability to track their own location relative to an interior of a venue (e.g., an interior of a mall, a store, an airport terminal, etc.) with a finer location accuracy level than possible using signals emanating from satellites, which may also not be able to penetrate portions of such structures to reach their interiors. Indoor location determination is typically performed by receiving and analyzing wireless signals emanating from wireless network access points (APs) forming a location network within such a venue.
Typically, wireless signals from at least three APs are needed to perform location determination. AP devices can be expensive to operate and require a power source. Providing enough APs to support location determination can be cost prohibitive for venues.